Once A Full Moon
by Animgal12345
Summary: In Panarama City, its the week of a full moon. With the moon comes a pack of wolves and a lone not-so-bad wolf who takes a liking to one of the rangers. What is the secret behind these appearances and mysteries?
1. Prologue

In the forest, lounging in a dense, tall tree, a lone figure watched as the sky darkened. Off in the distance, they could hear the screams of people running from the Nighlok. Nasty little creepers they are.  
All of a sudden, a twig snapped down below. Glancing below them, they saw a small trio of Moogers. Looking to the sky, they saw the glorious full moon appear. Swiftly, the mysterious being leaped to the ground. As the Moogers spotted them, other beings appeared. Each one started to morph, pupils dilating, hair growing, nails sharpening.  
Smiling, the figure's teeth sharpening to the point and their face morphing, and declared "Showtime," in a husky, masculine voice.  
The Moogers tried to run, but they couldn't get past the others. They were thrown back into the center.  
The prey was caught and the hunters sprang at their prey.


	2. Chapter 1: Lycanthropes

"Good Morning Panadora City!" the weatherman chimed as the news turned on. It was a bright Sunday morning and the rangers were enjoying their breakfast and they waited for some to happen. Mike was playing a video game as he ate his bran flakes. Emily and Mia were discussing about going on a trip to the mall. Antonio was watching the news to see when would be a good day to go fishing. Kevin was thinking up ideas for new strategies to use. Jayden was lounging in the corner of the couch, reading a mythology book.  
"Going to be clear and sunny all week." Antonio cheered. "Also, get you're shiny silver ready, for next week there will be a beautiful full moon hanging in the night sky. Now to you, Karen."  
"Thank Jim. Now for today's news. At 9:00p.m. last night, a pack of abnormally large wolves seen in the forests have been report by seven different residents," Karen announced. It resulted with Jayden's eyes looking to the screen. Karen was sitting at her desk with a picture of an snarling wolf in the top right corner. "Strangely enough, the reports said the wolves didn't attack once. It's still unknown what reason the wolves are here."  
Just as she finished, the gap sensor went off. After checking the location of the gap, the rangers were off. Arriving at the scene, the rangers immediately transformed. The area was deserted except for a small group of moogers stands tightly together. Though the moogers saw them, they didn't make a move.  
"That's weird, usually they would attack by now," Kevin commented.  
"They look frightened, can't you see how they're trembling?" Mia frowned. Emily took a step forward, but Mike snatched her arm.  
"It could be a trap," he warned. Emily nodded and shook the hand off. She continued toward the group when Mia took followed her as well. When they reached the group, the moogers shook even more and started to try and shoo them away.  
"Are you trying to tell us something?" Mia asked. One of the moogers nodded and pointed to the forest. Looking over, the pair saw glowing orange eyes in one of the trees. The mooger began to growl something. "Sorry, but I don't speak mooger." it growled and a more human voice came out.  
"I said, that creature has been watching us since you got here and it might attack you," it said. The rangers looked at the mooger in surprise.  
"You can talk?" Mike appeared next to Emily.  
"Yes, some of us moogers have been around long enough to learn human speech. Others don't last as long," it answered. "You should leave, it wouldn't be good if you got involved."  
"With what?" Jayden tilted his head in confusion.  
"The Lycanthropes," a timid voice drifted from the group. The group broke to reveal a mooger smaller than the others.  
"Lycanthrope?" Antonio's eyebrows knitted in confusion. The moogers pointed to the glowing orange eyes. The glowing eyes disappeared after a moment, causing the rangers to tense.  
"Where did it go?" Mia looking around. Before someone could answer, a blurred object jumped out of no where. Everyone scattered to avoid being, but one Mooger got caught and screeched. Turning to what the blur was, everyone saw a large dirt brown wolf.  
"Lycanthropes!" cried the male Mooger. They scattered around. The rangers pulled out their swords. More blurs appearred all around, all attacking the moogers. Each blur becoming a wolf.  
"We have to help them!" Emily declared as she ran at one of the wolves. She slashed it's shoulder, drawing it's attention from its prey.  
"Emily's right, I don't like the way these wolves are acting," Mike agreed.  
"But their attacking the bad guys, they're on our side," Kevin contradicted. Jayden shook his head.  
"We don't know that for sure, until then, let's stop this fight." He raised his sword and ran out to fight. The others looked at each other, then followed his lead.  
Mike hit one the bigger wolves, slicing it's side. The wolf turned to him with an aggressive glare and growled. Mike took a step back and the wolf jumped at him. Before it could hit him, a Mooger slashed at its under belly.  
"Thanks dude," Mike nodded at the Mooger.  
"You are helping us, it's the least we can do," the Mooger replied. Together they fought the wolf.  
Emily and Mia teamed up to fight two of the wolves, together, knocking them unconscious as Antonio and Kevin joined them. Looking over they saw Jayden fighting a large wolf that had attacked a Mooger.  
Behind him creeped another wolf. It jumped at him with a cry.  
"Jayden!" the four rangers warned before a white blur caught the second wolf in midair. Everyone whipped their heads to see a white wolf attack the second wolf. It slashed at it and growled, stepping closer to The red ranger with a protective stance. It glanced at him with its orange glowing eyes. Jayden looked at it and nodded, turning back to the dark brown wolf, ready to fight once again.  
Together, they began to fight the wolves, somehow matching each others movements. Finally, the two wolves landed on the ground in defeat. Suddenly all the wolves except for the white wolf were at the wolves side. With a group of growls, they all ran off into the forest.  
Turning back to the white wolf, Jayden nodded and said "Thanks for the help, I guess." The wolf nodded back and wagged it tail. The moogers and other rangers quickly joined them. Kevin looked around and knitted his eyebrows.  
"I don't get it, why are there only moogers here? Where are all the nighlocks?" A battle cry soon answered his question as a net covered the wolf, who gave out a yelp of surprise. A large nighlok land in center of the group and gave out a whoop.  
The nighlok had leathery dark skin and hunting gear on. It strutted over to the wolf and gave out another whoop.  
"Aren't you a beauty," he said with an Australian accent. "Been a while since I seen one of your kind around these parts." The wolf gave a hostile growl. "Now now, I won't be hurting you sweetheart. Not unless my bosses tell me to." The nighlock jerked his thumb behind him. On que, three nighlock appearred.  
One was a short squid like nighlock named Octoroo. The second nighlock had a permanent grin and long silvery hair, his name was Serrator. The third was female and named Dayu. She had glowing yellow eyes and tangled red tube like hair covering her face.  
The rangers tensed and got in battle ready positions, but the nighlocks ignored them. Octoroo waddled over to the captured animal and suddenly tried to smack it with the staff he had with him, but Serrator grabbed it, yanking it out of the other nighlocks hands.  
"There's no need to harm the she-wolf, Octoroo!" the Australian nighlock defended as he moved in front of the wolf.  
"She-wolf, Wilderbeast? How do you know it's a she?" Dayu questioned as she knelt down to look at the she-wolf.  
"Too lithe to be a male," he explained as he brushed the fur that poked out of the net. "Anyway, Octoroo, she didn't do any harm to anyone but the enemy Lycanthropes. No need to harm her."  
"Is the net really nessessary? " Antonio appearred from the crowd. The nighlok looked at each other and turn him.  
"It's to calm her," answered Serrator. "When a Lycanthrope finishes a battle, it can't settle down without something prevent it from attacking everything." Antonio made a "O" with his mouth and nodded.  
"One more thing, what is a Lycanthrope?" he tilted his head.  
"Lycanthropes are humans who can shift to animal form on full moons," a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Jayden near the forest, staring. "These Lycanthropes can turn into wolves.  
"So you mean that they're -" Mike started.  
"Werewolves?" a female voice questioned. Looking down the group saw that instead of a wolf under the net, a teen age girl stood holding shredded pieces of rope. "Yes I am."


End file.
